


Lace

by akissontitan



Series: The Adventure Asides [9]
Category: the adventure zone
Genre: M/M, There are panties, and thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akissontitan/pseuds/akissontitan
Summary: Mu was like "brad in lace" and gray was like "brian needs nsfw content" and then nikki was like, "i gotchu"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mu was like "brad in lace" and gray was like "brian needs nsfw content" and then nikki was like, "i gotchu"

Brian had always admired the little details in life. It was in his nature to notice every intricacy and each thread, how they weaved together to make something larger, intertwining. Fine things were his pleasure, in both definitions: delicate, minute creations, as well as the luxurious and bougie.

That was his justification, and his fiancé could complain all he wanted about "poor budgeting" and how "we can't afford my lactose-free milk now", but nothing would stop Brian from buying his dear Brad more nice lacy underwear.

"Are they comfortable?" He prods, chin resting in his hands from his perch at the breakfast bar.

"Yes, they're- quite nice, actually." Brad does a slow spin in front of the mirror, "I _still_ don't know if this was a financially responsible choice, but. Thank you, for thinking of me."

"No need, no need! It's a gift that keeps on giving, my love." Brian smiles giddily, kicking his feet under the counter. Brad looks good enough to _eat_ , and he can't wait to be touching him. At first Brian's natural instinct had tempted him towards black, but he's glad for the cream-coloured lace boy-shorts he eventually settled on. They're snug around Brad's ass in a _very_ satisfying way, and he can see the beginnings of some piqued interest through the sheer white panel at the front, which has his mouth watering.

 _Best fashionista on the moon once again,_ he thinks, as he hops off his stool and over to his ridiculously large, ridiculously _good_ fiancé, circling around him with practiced detachment.

"Now… the real dilemma. What am I going to do with you, hm?" Brian taps a finger to his chin, and makes no secret of eyeing off all of Brad's pretty angles. Strong thighs, a good line of hair under his navel, that _ass_ \- Brian feels certain he's the _luckiest_ fashionista on the moon as well.

"Hm, tough call. I _would_ suggest taking them off of me and throwing me on the bed, but something tells me you'll be wanting these to stay on." Brad smirks, thumbing the hemline of the white lace to punctuate.

"You would be correct, yes," Brian hums as he closes in for the kill, angling his neck down for a kiss, "the panties will remain firmly on your mean green cutie booty."

Brad snorts a peal of laughter, face coming to rest in Brian's neck. "Love it when you talk dirty, darling."

And Brian _knows_ they're goofing, but the pet name feels like a shiver of magic under his skin anyway. He swallows. Smiles. Wraps his arms around his man. "You know me. I just can't help myself with pretty things like you."

**Author's Note:**

> [@ nycreous on twitter](http://twitter.com/nycreous), if you come be my friend for long enough i'll probably write your niche for you too. <33 !!


End file.
